The Misadventures of 3 Angels: The Surprise
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Major AU - Second story in the Angel Misadventure series. The Angels have a dilemma and two Jedi help them resolve it.


**The Misadventures of Three Angels – The Surprise**

**Summary:** Second Story in the "Misadventure" series. Like the first story, this is majorly shameless AU. The Angels have a dilemma and two Jedi help them resolve it.

**Time Frame:** Clone Wars

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas' characters for a bit.

**Note:** The "friend" in this story is another fanfiction writer, Anakin_Heartbreaker, and it is his stories that are mentioned periodically in the first part of this story. This story was written a few years ago on another site, as a going away gift for him, however I wrote several other Angel Misadventures and it seemed wrong not to post all of them since they all build on one another. Also for those who might catch the reference, I had just started writing "Always in Motion: If You Love Me," when I wrote this story. If you did not read the first Angel Misadventure, I recommend you do that before reading this. Like I mentioned on that story this is not what I usually write, this is a bit warped, twisted, and insane. You have been warned.

* * *

The three Angels sat forlornly on the steps of the Jedi Temple. Tired, overworked, and depressed, all three gave a weary sigh, their thoughts elsewhere.

In need of a stress reliever, the three friends had snuck their way into the Jedi Temple, hoping their favorite Jedi could distract them from their troubles. However, as had happened several times before, their attempts to see the Jedi they adored was thwarted and they were kicked out of the Jedi Temple for the hundredth time. Now the Angels were sitting outside the Temple, moping, because they had no way to distract themselves from their current problem. They were being forced to face it whether they wanted to or not.

All three angels gave another long sigh, just as two shadows loomed over them. All three could just make out two pairs of boots standing before them, despite the fact that their gazes were cast to the ground.

"Now, what do we have here?" Obi-Wan Kenobi's cultured accent sounded above Angel #3. Although the Angel would have usually lit up at the sound of his voice, she kept her gaze to the ground. Something more important than her feelings for Obi-Wan was keeping her mind preoccupied.

"You three can't look like that. What will Padmé say if she finds out? She teases me enough already since Obi-Wan mentioned you all to her." Anakin stated, kneeling down so he could look in Angel #1 and 2's eyes.

When no Angel answered, Obi-Wan knelt down and cocked his head with a look or concern at them. For his part, Anakin tried to make light of the situation. "Did you three not get you daily allotment of towels before the Masters kicked you out? I'll run in and get you some if that will help?"

Obi-Wan glowered at Anakin, silencing his thoughtless padawan while gently lifting the chin of Angel #3. "What is wrong?" He asked softly.

Angel #3 sighed. "A good friend of ours is leaving Coruscant for business in the Outer Rim. We won't see him again."

"We wanted to get him something to remember us by..." Angel #1 added. "…As a going away gift, but we can't think of anything good."

"Is there something we can do?" Anakin and Obi-Wan asked together, they could not bear to see the somber looks on the faces of some of their biggest fans.

Angel #1 and #3 shrugged their shoulders sadly, but between them, Angel #2 raised her head as if hit with a revelation. "Padmé." She murmured.

"What about her?" Anakin asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Padmé, our friend could meet Padmé. He's never met Senator Amidala and he would surely remember that forever. It would be a perfect gift!" Next to her, Angels #1 and #3 looked up, smiles spreading across their faces at the wonderful idea.

"Wait a minute!" Anakin shouted over the gleeful giggles of the Angels as they planned out how they could arrange this meeting. "I am not letting another man near my wife!"

"He's not going to steal her away." Angel #1 rolled her eyes at the young Jedi. "It is only a brief meeting, so he can say that he met her."

"No." Anakin stood up and stomped his foot to emphasize his point.

"Please." Angel #2 and #3 begged. Angel #3 started pouting up at the Jedi.

Not wanting to see Angel #3 upset, Obi-Wan placed a gentle hand on her cheek while looking up at Anakin. "It is only a meeting Anakin, and they did ask nicely."

"I said no." Anakin half growled.

"Please!" The Angels and Obi-Wan begged, all four now pouting up at Anakin trying to break the Jedi's resolve.

"It would mean so much to him." Angel #2 added.

Anakin began to refuse again, but before he could speak, Angel #1 pulled out a small datapad from her handbag and talked over him. "Our friend is an admirer of both you and Padmé. He has been a great supporter of your relationship for years."

"Then he will understand why I don't want him to be near Padmé." Anakin countered stubbornly.

"Will you just be quiet for a moment?" Angel #1 snapped at the Jedi, pressing a button on the data pad to call up one of the files. "Here, read this." She then shoved the datapad into his hand.

"Rage of the Jedi." Anakin silently mouthed before voicing out a question. "What is this?"

"A story about you and Padmé." Angel #1 explained. Our friend wrote it and many others. He is one of the galaxy's greatest storytellers. He shows his support for your relationship in his writing.

Curiously, Anakin scanned through the datapad, reading a few paragraphs of the text.

All three Angels smiled knowingly when they saw a flattered smile cross Anakin's features. Curious to see what Anakin was reading, Obi-Wan stood up and looked over his padawan's shoulder at the text on the datapad.

"Is there more like this?" Anakin asked, a hint of awe in his voice. He had not read the whole story, only pieces, but he was curious to see more.

"Yes." Angel #1 responded. "Just press the right toggle button."

Anakin did and his smile grew wider as he continued to read. "Padmé would have liked "Nobody Wants to be Lonely," it would remind her of our wedding.

"I would have been there had you told me." Obi-Wan remarked from behind Anakin's shoulder, but he nodded his head in approval at the little text he had been able to read.

A few moments later, Anakin was forced to blink back a tear after having read a snippet from "Why Do I Love You?" With shaky hands he handed Angel #1 back her datapad. His mood had finally changed from earlier. His anger was gone, as he was deeply moved by what he had just read. The author of that text had described his feelings for Padmé perfectly and had captured the purity of their love.

"Please let our friend meet Padmé." Angel #2 prodded, hoping to catch Anakin while his mood had changed.

Anakin was forced to wipe away a stray tear while he nodded his head. "I'll talk to Padmé."

"Great!" The Angels cheered in unison.

"That is what I like to see." Obi-Wan added as he watched Angel #3's face light up in a wide smile. He clapped a hand on Anakin's shoulder jovially.

"Thank you, Anakin!" Angel #1 and #2 shouted in unison before losing all self control and hugging the Jedi. Angel #1's fingers trailed down the Jedi's body as she felt his muscles ripple and flex. She pouted before it faded into a mischievous grin when Anakin suddenly pulled away from her. While her other two friends were giggling madly at Anakin, Angel #3 pulled Obi-Wan aside to whisper something in his ear.

"Can…can I have a copy of those stories so I can show Padmé?" Anakin asked hesitantly, keeping himself out of reach of Angel #1 and #2's roving hands.

"Of course you can." Angel #1 stated, pulling out the datapad once more and handing it to Anakin. "Don't lose that, I need it back." She warned sternly before softening her tone to add, "Have her read an Ultimate!"

Angel #2 had to stifle her laughter at Anakin's confused expression.

"An ultimate?" He asked.

"You'll see." All three Angels stated with a knowing smile.

"So, I finally get to meet these, "Angels," of yours. I thought I was your Angel." Padmé teased.

"You are, and always will be." Anakin replied biting his bottom lip as he spoke.

Padmé smiled. "I know, but it should be interesting to meet the women who are obsessed with my husband."

* * *

"Where are you three taking me?" The Angels' friend called out. The angels simply giggled in response as they guided their friend into a lift in the Senate apartment building. He was supposed to be packing for his trip, but the Angels had dragged him away from it for this surprise. They had blindfolded their friend so he could not tell where they were going.

"You all are going to make me late! I'm supposed to be on the morning shuttle out of here." He stated with a long sigh. Despite his words, he knew his friends meant well, so he was willing to follow them at the moment.

"We are almost there. You can't miss this." Angel #2 replied.

"You'll love this." Angel #1 added, pressing the button of the lift to take them upstairs to Anakin and Padmé's apartment. She knew her friend was going to love this surprise, but she was just as excited at the prospect of seeing where Anakin lived.

The lift did not take long to reach the Angels' desired floor and all three quickly pushed their friend out of it and toward an apartment door, ringing the doorbell to announce their arrival.

"Welcome friends." A familiar cultured accent greeted them as the door opened for the angels. Behind the blindfold, the Angels' friend's brow furrowed as he thought that voice sounded familiar, but he could not recall where he had heard it. If he had seen the dreamy smile on Angel #3's face he would have had no doubts as to who was speaking.

Angel #1 and Angel #2 waved frantically at Anakin as they continued to steer their friend into the main living area of the apartment. Seated on the sofa, Padmé cast a glance at her husband who was standing behind her and was forced to stifle her laughter. She had been told she had to be quiet until the Angels had revealed their surprise.

"Ok." Angel #2 stated. "We felt you could not leave without meeting one person." She fiddled with the ties of her friend's blindfold while adding, "Without further ado, we would like to introduce you to."

With a flourish, she pulled the blindfold from her friend's eyes while saying, "Senator Padmé Amidala of the Naboo."

The Angels' friend gasped, completely surprised and unable to speak as he gazed at the woman he had written countless stories about.

"Welcome to my home." Padmé stated softly with a nod of her head in greeting.

For his part, the Angels' friend just stammered unable to form a coherent word at the sight of the beautiful Senator from Naboo. He could not believe the Angels had arranged this meeting, and not only was he meeting the Senator from Naboo, but also two of the greatest Jedi in the Temple, or at least that was the claim of the three Angels.

Anakin eyed the friend warily, but lightened up when he felt Padmé reach for the hand he had rested on her shoulder.

"It is an honor to meet the man who wrote the wonderful stories I read this afternoon." Padmé prodded trying to start a conversation.

The Angels' friend blushed crimson and cast a furtive look at the Angels. In response, Angel #1 gave him a roguish wink.

"You must tell me where you came up with such wonderful ideas." Padmé stated with a warm smile, scooting over slightly and indicating that the Angels' friend should take a seat next to her.

"Well… Milady… I…" The friend spluttered, but Padmé's look of understanding helped calm him and enable him to speak. It was a surreal experience speaking with the characters from his stories, but one he would never forget. He thanked his Angels and his guests for having him over countless times as they all shared each other's company.

Unfortunately, the Angels' friend's time was limited and regretfully he had to leave to finish his packing. With tear filled eyes, the Angels hugged their friend farewell and were about to leave when Anakin called out, "Wait! I have something for Angel #2."

"I… I'm sorry, but I cannot stay." The Angel's friend stated. "I wish I could."

"We know." The Angels stated together. Angel #1 and #2 leaned on each other for support while Obi-Wan walked over to Angel #3 to be a calming presence. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will." The friend answered sadly. "You too." He cast one last glance at each of the Angel's before hesitantly turning his gaze to Padmé. "Thank you for your hospitality Milady. It was a pleasure meeting you and your Jedi companions."

"The pleasure was mine." Padmé answered graciously. "Good luck with your future endeavors."

With a slight nod, the Angel's friend turned sharply towards the door. He did not want to leave, but with each passing second it was getting harder to say goodbye. He would miss his friends dearly, but his life was beckoning for him to leave.

* * *

There was silence in Padmé's apartment after the departure of the Angels' friend. Angel #1 and Angel #2 were feverishly wiping away the tears from their eyes while Angel #3 had buried her face in Obi-Wan's shoulder while he murmured soothing words into her hair.

"I know it is hard, but I'm sure he'll do well for himself." Padmé murmured in an attempt to break the somber mood.

"I know." All three Angels replied in unison, eliciting a brief smile from all three of them as they realized they had all said the same thing.

"Come sit down, I do believe Anakin has something he wants to give to Angel #2." Padmé stated, patting the couch to indicate that the Angels should sit next to her.

Angel #1's brow furrowed in confusion while Angel #3 cast a knowing grin at Obi-Wan who led her to the sofa.

"Yes." Anakin began once everyone was seated. "Obi-Wan heard from Angel #3 that today was Angel #2's birthday, and Padmé and I decided that you needed a gift." Anakin used the Force to call a wrapped parcel from another room to his hand.

"Yes, but I suggested something prettier. I'm not so sure this could be considered a gift." Padmé stated offhandedly.

"I know she'll love it." Anakin stated confidently holding the package out to Angel #2 who wiped away another stray tear before feverishly tearing the wrapping paper off the package.

The other Angels looked on with curiosity as their friend pulled apart the box top and pulled away layers of tissue paper to reveal….

"It is the same one I tried to give you the day we met." Anakin stated with a smirk as he watched Angel #2's eyes light up.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Honestly Anakin, it is just a towel!" However, Padmé's scowl faded into shocked surprise when Angel #2 leapt from her chair and squealed with delight. She was so excited at the prospect of having this particular towel that she failed to realize that Anakin had autographed it too.

Although Angel #1 was pleased for her friend, she did eye the towel jealously, fully knowing where that towel had been and wanting one of her own. However, she was not going to ruin this for her friend, she knew her time would come. In the meantime, she could make sure that Angel #3, who helped arrange the gift, got a surprise of her own. With a mischievous glint in her eye Angel #1 slid away from her friends and sidled up close to Obi-Wan to whisper a bit of information in his ear.

Once Angel #2 had calmed down or worn herself out, for no one was really sure what had ended her jubilant celebration, Anakin called an end to their gathering. "I think it is time to call it a night. You Angels need a good night's rest if you are going to get kicked out of the Temple again."

All the Angels giggled as they made their way to the door. Padmé shook her head with bemusement, still trying to figure out how a used towel could become a first class gift. However, she did not have long to ponder this for Anakin pulled her against him to capture her lips in a kiss as their door closed behind the Angels and Obi-Wan.

* * *

All three Angels and Obi-Wan started walking towards the lifts, but Angel #3 was stopped by the Jedi Knight. "Milady, Angel #1 told me that you are a writer like your friend I met today. May I ask what you write about?"

Angel #3 gasped in surprise and cast a shocked look at Angel #1 who simply flashed her friend a wide grin while pressing the button to call the lift up to them. Angel #2 raised an eyebrow as she watched Angel #3 struggle to find something to say.

"She writes stories about Jedi, Senators, and the occasional girl from another planet." Angel #1 stated, causing Angel #3's face to turn pale. Angel #1 planned to stop her teasing there, only wanting her friend to squirm a little, but Angel #2 decided to raise the stakes.

"Yes, she writes about Anakin and Padmé, but her longest story was about you!"

"Really?" Obi-Wan asked with intrigue. "Can I see it?"

"No!" Angel #3 declared vehemently. She silently cursed her friends and the fact that the lift seemed to be moving extremely slow.

"Why not?" Obi-Wan countered.

A chime sound indicating the arrival of the lift and Angels #1 and #2 filed inside casting an innocent glance at their friend who was stuttering at the Jedi Knight. "Well… I… uh… well, I just can't, terrible things might happen."

Trying to end the conversation and make it to the safety of the lifts, Angel #3 started moving towards them, but two strong arms captured her before she could make it. Angel #1 and #2 cast startled looks at Angel #3 before the lift doors abruptly closed on them, separating them from their friend.

Angel #3 tried to squirm out of the Jedi's grasp, but she was not strong enough to break his hold. Knowing his "Angel" wasn't going anywhere; Obi-Wan whispered into her ear, "If you love me, you will show me."

Angel #3 gasped and her eyes widened in alarm at the recognition of those words. What had her friends gotten her into?

* * *

Back in his Coruscant apartment, the Angels' friend gave a pleasant smile as he continued to pack. He was still thinking of the gift his friends had given him and he was still having difficulty fathoming that he had met the people that had been a major part of his life in the recent past. It was a once in a lifetime event, and he could not thank his friend's enough for making it happen.

That last thought brought a wave of sadness with it, but the friend fought through it as he continued packing. Just as he finished his first suitcase, he noticed that his comm. system was flashing notifying him a message was waiting for him. Wondering who could have called him, he walked to the comm. system to play the message.

Immediately, a prerecorded message of the three Angels appeared on the screen.

"We hope you liked your gift." Angel #1 spoke first.

"We did not know what to get you, but we thought a memory would be a nice way to say goodbye." Angel #2 added.

"Take care of yourself." Angel #3 was the last one to speak.

"Best of luck." All three added, flashing a smile of their own. Then just before the message winked out they added, "May the Force be with you."


End file.
